heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Benevolent Equines
Benevolent Equines are heroic animals for example including:Horses, zebras, ponies and donkeys. Notable heroic equines: Cartoons * Mr. Horse (The Ren & Stimpy show) * Starlite and On-X (Rainbow Brite) * Spirit/Swift Wind (She-Ra: Princess of Power) * Khumba the zebra * Horace Horcecollar (Disney universe) * Mystery the Seahorse (Spongebob Squarepants) * Thurston the zebra (Disney's The Lion Guard) * Dhahabu the golden zebra (Disney's The Lion Guard) * Muhimu (Disney's The Lion Guard) * Kwato the Zebra (Disney's The Lion Guard) * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Princess Cadance (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Flurry Heart (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Shining Armor'' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' * Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Sunburst'' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' * Trixie Lulamoon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Big Macintosh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Granny Smith (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Cheerilee (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Sandbar (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Mayor Mare (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Daring Do (My little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Spitfire (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Soarin (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Fleetfoot (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Bulk Biceps (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Silverstream (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Coco Pommel (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Zecora the Zebra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Sunset Shimmer (My little Pony: Equestria Girls series) * Changlings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Princess Skystar (My Little Pony: the Movie) * Queen Novo (My Little Pony: the Movie) * Songbird Serenade (My Little Pony: the Movie) * Tempest Shadow (My Little Pony: the Movie) * Daybreak (Midnight Mares) * Eeyore (Disney's Winnie the Pooh series) * Princess and Furious D (The Simpsons) * Unitaur (Ben 10: Omniverse) * Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey Animated movies * Major (Disney's Cinderella) * Samson (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) * Frou Frou (Disney's The Aristocats) * Tempest Shadow (My little Pony: The Movie (2017)) * Princess Skystar (My Little Pony the Movie (2017)) * Amalthea'' (The Last Unicorn)'' * Philippe (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) * Pegasus (Disney's Hercules) * Khan (Disney's Mulan) * Buck (Disney's Home on the Range) * Bullseye and Buttercup (Disney/Pixar's Toy Story series) * Maximus (Disney's Tangled) * Angus (Disney/Pixar's Brave) * Spirit Stallion of the cimarron & Rain (Dreamworks) * Donkey (Shrek series) * Marty the Zebra (Madagascar series) Live Action movies * Flicka the black mustang mare (Disney/20th Cenutry Fox's movie franchise) * Hidalgo the Spanish mustang stallion (Disney 2004 film) * Joey (War Horse 2011 film) * Black Beauty (1994 film) * Stripes the zebra (Racing Stripes) * Secretariat the thoroughbred (Disney 2010 film) Live Action shows * Mr. Ed Literature * Cloud:Palomino mustang stallion of the rockies * Black Beauty Video Games * Ponyta, Rapidash, Blitzle, Zebstrika, Keldeo, Mudbray, and Mudsdale (Pokemon) * Epona (The Legend of Zelda) Category:Heroic Animals